Never Grow Up
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: Rosalie and Nessie have formed an unbreakable bond and Rosalie finds herself being able to relate to a insperational song.


"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And, it's so quite in the world tonight. _

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreamin'_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light."_

Rosalie smiled as she rocked her niece back and forth in the soft cushiony chair in the nursery. Renesmee was everything to Rosalie. Rosalie loved her and cared for her as if she were her own child since she had always wanted kids but was never able to have any.

Rosalie smiled as Renesmee silently began to fall asleep and picked her up placing her gently into the cradle that she slept in each night.

Quietly, she plugged the night light in that was in a shape of a star and watched it light up the room and enhance her niece's beautiful features. Then she quietly proceeded out of the room to let the little girl get some sleep.

"_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey if you could stay like that." _

The blonde, gorgeous, vampire smiled as she watched the young hybrid run around the huge back yard they owned. Rosalie longed for the days when she was little and a human and she had nothing to worry about. Back then, she didn't sit on the swing and think, 'in another hundred years or so I' m going to be a vampire and really long for these days'. When you're that little nothing matters to you except being happy and having fun.

"Oh, darlin' don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little .

Oh, darlin' don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple.

I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart

and no one will desert you.

Just try to never grow up, never grow up."

Rosalie watched as her husband, Emmet, swung up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders. She was so little and easy to carry, even though he was a vampire and it would probably always be that easy for him to pick her up, but Rosalie wished that her niece would stay forever little. She thought of all the things that had hurt her in her past and she wanted nothing more than for Renesmee to never have to experience that.

"You're in the car, on the way to the movies and you're mortified your mama's droppin' you off. At fourteen there's just so much you can't do

And you can't wait to move out, someday,

And call your own shots, but don't make her drop you off around the block.

Remember that she's getting older ,too.

And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJ' s getting ready for school."

Rosalie laughed as Renesmee complained about her mom dropping her off at the movies. She was at the age where she started to go on dates and the last thing she wanted was her mother to drop her off. Even though, Renesmee knew her mother and her date used to have a thing and were best friends and it wouldn't matter to him if her mom dropped her off, she still didn't want her mom there.

"Oh, darlin' don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little .

Oh, darlin' don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple.

No one's ever burned you

Nothing's ever left you scarred

And even though you want to just try to never grow up."

Rosalie trusted Jacob and the other werewolves with Nessie, but there was a part of her that just wanted to run in to the movie theatre and drag Nessie out like an over protective mom. She didn't want her to have to experience any form of heart break, even though Jake would never do that to her, Rosalie just wanted to be able to protect her niece from anything and everything because once she got older she would have much more tough situations to cope with and she didn't need that at all in Rosalie's eyes.

"Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room."

Rosalie smiled as she walked into Renesmee's messy and scattered room. There were piles of clothes everywhere and Nessie was standing in front of her full length mirror putting clothes in front of her image, trying to find an outfit to wear to the bonfire at First Beach with Jacob.

As soon as she heard Rosalie's soft and quite footsteps she turned and smiled shyly, "Auntie Rose, I can't find anything to wear."

Rosalie smiled and walked over to her niece, "Okay, honey. I'll help you." Rosalie smiled happily at the picture of both of their reflections in the mirror together, someday Renesmee would be older and wouldn't need anyone's help with her hair, make up, and clothes.

"Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home"

They had been sitting in the living room area, for a couple hours now, and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh when Renesmee jumped up and ran towards her dad and engulfed him in a huge hug. Her dad had been hunting for a couple days, along with her mom, but Renesmee was always closer with her dad and decided to attack him with her love first.

"Remember the foot steps, remember the words said,

And all your little brother's favorite songs,

I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone."

Rosalie laughed as Renesmee sped down the stairs and out the door. She sat and stared at the spot that her niece had just passed over and smiled, she would miss it when Nessie was older and possibly moved out. She should be thankful for everything she has right now because someday she may look back and say 'those were the best times of my life.

"So here I am in my new apartment, in a big city, they just dropped me off

It's so much colder, than I thought it would be so I tuck myself in

And turn the night light on."

Rosalie and Emmet had just arrived at their new house. The Cullen house had gotten overly crowded with Renesmee all grown up and a couple new additions to the family. When Emmet offered to have them move out, Rosalie half smiled and agreed. She didn't want to seem like she was scared of being away from her family, she usually was an independent woman. Emmet had gotten a job in a big city with tons of malls near by, but why would Rosalie shop when all she could think about were her brothers and sisters and family back at home? Especially her niece. So she turned off the light and went to sleep for the night.

"Wish I'd never grown up

Wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

I could still be little

Oh, I don't want to grow up, wish I'd never grown up

It could still be simple."

Rosalie was hoping to be able to fall asleep, but she hadn't and she had many random things on her mind. She was debating whether to fall back asleep, but instead she reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone, she had things she needed to get off her mind.

"Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darlin', don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple.

Wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break your heart

And even though you want to please try to never grow up,

Oh, don't you ever grow up

Oh, never grow up

Just never grow up."

Rosalie picked up the phone and called her niece. By now she was crying like a baby and she hardly doubted her niece could her hear if she answered, but the phone went to voicemail and Rosalie sighed. "Never grow up," she whispered and then hung up and turned over to stare out the window of her new house with the busy streets and bright street lights.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, the song is Never Grow Up By: Taylor Swift it's on her new album titled Speak Now. If you are into the clique and like the song speak now, I am doing a songfic for that too so you should read it! **


End file.
